Dyskusja:„F”
Terraformowanie Czy tekst o wylesianiu i połowach dotyczy teraformingu? Oni podbijali i sprzedawali planety, czy opis zniszczeń środowiska dotyczy tego, że oni zmieniali je klienci mogli żyć na tych planetach? :Ciekawa koncepcja. Tu i tam mało jest informacji na temat działań Kosmicznej Organizacji Handlu. Pełno niedopowiedzeń i nierozwiniętego potencjału. Wiele również opisanych tutaj koncepcji to rozbudowane przez fanów oryginalne rdzenie. Terraformingu (terraformowania) nie można wykluczyć, bo w końcu nawet Slug chciał dostosować Ziemię do swoich potrzeb :P https://imgur.com/iWVzG40.png https://imgur.com/2NLI6ur.png 18:52, lip 21, 2016 (UTC). Dzięki za odpowiedź. W tekście to tylko to było nowe dla anime. I ta boska przemiana w tekście, filmy 14 i 15 to chyba nakręcili na podstawie piosenki :-D Viola tricolor (dyskusja) 14:16, lip 22, 2016 (UTC) :Niejako chłopaki z Maximum the Hormone na pewno zainspirowały Toriyamę do tego i owego. Niezłe jaja były kiedyś na ich koncercie, na którym wśród publiczności był Toriyama. Skończyło się tak, że na koncercie zespołu to Toriyama dawał autografy jego członkom xDDD. Gdzieś na Kanzenshuu są reportaże z tego wydarzenia, podobnie jak mają również z archiwizowany wywiad z Toriyamą, gdzie mówi o Maximum the Hormone. https://imgur.com/iWVzG40.png https://imgur.com/2NLI6ur.png 14:30, lip 22, 2016 (UTC). Pierwszy raz w tym roku usłyszałam tę piosenkę i bardzo mi się spodobała, wcześniej to w trakcie filmu tylko słyszałam fragmenty.Viola tricolor (dyskusja) 15:06, lip 22, 2016 (UTC) :E, spoko, nie każdy wszystko od razu musi wyniuchać. Ja trafiłem na „F” gdzieś w latach 2008-2010, bo znajomy podesłał mi Whats Up!, People? (które jest czołówką Death Note'a, którego oglądał) z wgranymi napisami w wersji, hm, interpretowanej alternatywnie (coś à la kaka demona), gdzie były słowa pokroju „Lots of frozen pie of security, lots of frozen pie” zamiast „WHAT'S UP 不安材いっぱい 犯罪消えない 永遠（とわ）に” (rom. „WHAT'S UP fuanzai ippai hanzai kienai (towa) ni”). Ładnych dobrych parę lat temu ten teledysk do „F” był dość popularny wśród internetuf. Polecam. https://imgur.com/iWVzG40.png https://imgur.com/2NLI6ur.png 16:04, lip 22, 2016 (UTC). Dzięki, ja bardzo lubię oglądać filmiki Tool'a te starsze z tymi mutantami. Teledysk szokuje. Z jednej strony to niesmaczne porównywać postać z filmu dla dzieci z prawdziwymi zbrodniarzami, z drugiej, te słowa pasują do każdego dyktatora, mnie kojarzą się z Putinem i Kim Jongiem. W każdym razie mocne sceny. Viola tricolor (dyskusja) 16:37, lip 22, 2016 (UTC) :Kim Ilem, Kim Ir Senem, Kim Dzong Ilem czy Kim Dzong Unem? xD To jest różnica, uwierz mi. https://imgur.com/iWVzG40.png https://imgur.com/2NLI6ur.png 19:30, lip 22, 2016 (UTC). Najstarszego nie znam, młody tylko straszy, a nic nie robi. Najgorszy był Ill. I był tam na zdjęciu, ale pod Putina też można ten tekst dopasować, brakuje go w teledysku. Zachciało mi się obejrzeć 15 film jeszcze raz jak poznałam inspirację do jego powstania :-) Czyli postać Freezera była inspirowana największymi zbrodniarzami? Viola tricolor (dyskusja) 15:28, lip 23, 2016 (UTC) :Będziesz miała okazję na przełomie 27 i 28 sierpnia. Będą emitować rozszerzoną wersję. https://imgur.com/iWVzG40.png https://imgur.com/2NLI6ur.png 07:12, lip 25, 2016 (UTC). Za ile będzie polskie czy angielskie tłumaczenie? Viola tricolor (dyskusja) 13:31, lip 25, 2016 (UTC) :Ja się w kinówki nie bawię, więc nie wiem. Pewnie zaraz po premierze. Sądząc po tym, jaką przygodę z Odrodzeniem „F” zaliczył Dragon Team, pewnie się tego nie podejmą. Grupa Mirai na pewno wyda polską wersję. https://imgur.com/iWVzG40.png https://imgur.com/2NLI6ur.png 18:34, lip 25, 2016 (UTC). Dziękuję za linki. Ty też tłumaczysz na kreskóweczki.pl/ A co Dragon Team zrobili? Powinni już coś nowego wymyślić np. walkę Trunksa z Babidim i Daburą :-) Zamiast wałkować Freezera. Ktoś tam w Toei musi go lubić. A w Super pewnie obudzi się Buu w czasach Trunksa i będzie nowa Buu Saga, potem będą szukać super kul po kosmosie, aż będą walczyć z ich twórcami i będzie powtórka z całej Z i GT. Viola tricolor (dyskusja) 12:12, lip 26, 2016 (UTC) :Nie, nie tłumaczę na kreskóweczkach. Swoje napisy wrzucam na ANSI, popularne serwisy potem to przekopiowują do siebie. Mój temat na forum ANSI. Ha, z tą fabułą, to szczerze wątpię. Dożyjmy tego 72 odcinka DBS, potem się okaże. https://imgur.com/iWVzG40.png https://imgur.com/2NLI6ur.png 14:43, lip 26, 2016 (UTC). Dziękuję za linki :-) A nie dałoby się przetłumaczyć i puścić chapterów mangi 11, 12, 13, 14, tak by każdy mógł oglądać online za darmo? Tylko pytam. Jest do 10 odcinka. Ja mogę tłumaczyć teksty, ale nie rysunki. Viola tricolor (dyskusja) 14:50, lip 26, 2016 (UTC) :Nie bawię się w mangę, nie bardzo znam znaczki. Umiem coś ok. 200, a minimum to ~2100. Niby jest furigana, ale często trzeba się wpatrywać, bo rawów w dobrej jakości jak na lekarstwo. Dodatkowo w grę wchodzi jeszcze uzupełnianie, czyszczenie, odtwarzanie, a to dni pracy. Najważniejszą rzeczą jednak jest fakt, że ja nie lubię mangi. A DBS Toyotarō szczególnie. Jeśli coś zostało zaminowane, zawsze wybieram animację. Toyotarō w wielu momentach przeinacza wersję telewizyjną, czasem mu to wychodzi (trening Gokū na polu, kiedy walczył z wyobrażonymi Freezerem, Cellem i Majin Bū), czasem totalnie nie (SSJG zamiast Kaiōkena). Co do ludków z DragonTeam, to odwalili niezłą hecę przy okazji premiery na wideo. W Japonii Odrodzenie „F” wydano na DVD, BD i cyfrowo 7 października 2015, DragonTeam miał gotowe tłumaczenie całego filmu na podstawie camripów z kina i 10 paźdrzienika, zrobiwszy synchronizację, wypuścił Odrodzenie „F” do sieci, przy czym zaraz po wydaniu usunął, ponieważ z racji przewidzianej na 20 października premiery FUNimation w Stanach Zjednoczonych, studio upomniało się o swoje. Zaliczyli więc megawpadkę. https://imgur.com/iWVzG40.png https://imgur.com/2NLI6ur.png 15:27, lip 26, 2016 (UTC). PS znasz japoński? Co znaczy „teksty, nie rysunki”? Tylko angielski, te teksty piosenek to z angielskich stron tłumaczyłam, a jest manga po angielsku. No bo, tam trzeba słowa wstawić w dymki komiksu, a tłumacząc tekst książki czy piosenki to piszę się normalnie, a do komiksu to trzeba chyba w paincie przerobić albo napisy zrobić oddzielnie i wstawić w dymki. Nieźle zrobili, ludzie oglądali online za darmo. My mamy tylko wersje z sieci. Mnie w mandze podoba się pominięcie sagi Freezera, ale te odcinki spoza mangi, jak kosmici walczący z Satanem, opieka Goku nad Pan, walka z nadludzką wodą są najlepsze w całej serii. Tego brakuje w mandze, ale ona zawsze szła szybciej niż anime. Viola tricolor (dyskusja) 15:50, lip 26, 2016 (UTC) :W paincie, a to dobre. Paint jest totalnie za toporny, ja używam gimpa, choć pewnie szłoby to łatwiej zrobić. Z angielskiego nie ma co tłumaczyć, bo połowa sensu ucieka w przekładzie przekładu. Kinichi z DB NAO tłumaczy mangę DBS od początku z angielskiego. Jak skończy, to pewnie upubliczni. Przesłałem ci na gg jego numer gg, to możesz do niego napisać, a nuż będzie potrzebował pomocy przy tłumaczeniu. Pominęli Freezera, bo już jest kinówka i jej adaptacja w wykonaniu Toyotarō, a także nie mili za bardzo czasu, bo manga miała iść dalej. Sama idea tej mangi to promocja serialu, dlatego na początku wydarzenia wyprzedzały anime, aby zachęcić ludzi do oglądania i podkręcić atmosferę. Teraz manga jest daleko w tyle za serią. https://imgur.com/iWVzG40.png https://imgur.com/2NLI6ur.png 16:04, lip 26, 2016 (UTC). Dziękuję. Ale angielski większośc rozumie, a i tak nie można dokładnie przetłumaczyć wszystkiego. Viola tricolor (dyskusja) 14:37, lip 27, 2016 (UTC) :Uwierz mi, że przekład przekładu wiele zabija. Masz, gwoli naświetlenia problemu, Pokémony, które mają doskonały amerykański przekład. W oryginale nasi milusińscy z Zespołu R to Musashi (od samuraja Musashiego Miyamoto) i Kojirō (od samuraja Kojirō Sasakiego), po angielsku są to już Jessie i James (od rewolwerowca JesseJamesa). Kasumi (jap. mgła), to po angielsku Misty (mglista). Może przykłady przeze mnie podane są dosyć mętne i wiele nie wyjaśniają, ale całe Pokémony to książkowy wręcz przekład majstersztyku domestykacyjnego. Kultura japońska została idealnie przepoczwarzona do postaci kultury Zachodu, kultury Stanów Zjednoczonych. Jeżeli więc tłumaczy się coś japońskiego z angielskiego, to tak jakby przekładać Shakespeare'a z niemieckiego, Goethego z francuskiego, a Exupéry'ego z angielskiego. W wielu przypadkach się to sprawdza, nawet japońskie bestsellery książkowe nadal tłumaczy się z angielskiego, ale nie, dzięki. Ja już z tego wyrosłem. https://imgur.com/iWVzG40.png https://imgur.com/2NLI6ur.png 15:37, lip 27, 2016 (UTC). A jak ktoś inaczej nie umie? Jeszcze trzeba zmienić pewne wyrażenia np. Janjaka my way-Amerykanie przetłumaczyli jako robię to po swojemu, ale alej było otwierając skrzynię skarbów z odwagą. Co to znaczy? Wzięłam to jako wyrażenie w stylu śliwki na wierzbie, które dla ludzi spoza Polski nie ma sensu, tak samo uznałam, że skrzynia skarbów z odwagą nie ma sensu i zmieniłam na robimy to po swojemu wykazując się odwagą i wyszło proste zdanie :-) Viola tricolor (dyskusja) 15:52, lip 27, 2016 (UTC) :A, nie umie, tam zaraz nie umie. Pierwszoplanowo miałem na myśli oficjalne pozycje. Jak na przykład ktoś przekłada nową powieść Harukiego Murakamiego na polski z angielskiego, to problem nie leży w kwestii tłumacza, który zna tylko angielski, ale w kwestii wydawnictwa, które skąpi na japonistę. Czy to proza, czy to poezja, każdy język rządzi się własnymi prawami i tłumaczenie przekładu angielskiego jest jak tłumaczenie książki stworzonej przez tego tłumacza. Jak ktoś nie umie, to się nie bierze. Nie miało się to nijak mieć do twoich tłumaczeń piosenek, więc nie ma powodu do obaw. Co do japońskiej muzyki, to zazwyczaj wokal jest sklecony bez sensu, tak żeby miał polot, rymy i dużo anglicyzmów, bo to się sprzedaje i wpada w ucho. Często jest „Kocham cię, bo jesteś mym aniołem, który zbiera ryż na polu asteroidowych gwiazd, come, this way, my fairest princess. Ja co dzień w metrze oglądam kolorowe stacje czerni i bieli z aspartamowego żelbetonu, który pozbawia mnie glukozy napędzającej tryby mego rdzenia. Just do it! Deliver the felicity of my overwhelming everpresent transcendence.”. Tak, wymyśliłem na poczekaniu. https://imgur.com/iWVzG40.png https://imgur.com/2NLI6ur.png 22:03, lip 27, 2016 (UTC). Chodziło mi o tłumaczenia fanowskie, jak oficjalne wersje nie zostały wydane, jak w przypadku DBS. Jak te piosenki tłumaczyć? Dosłownie czy z sensem? Viola tricolor (dyskusja) 14:12, lip 28, 2016 (UTC) :Z sensem, z sensem. Dosłownie będzie bełkot. https://imgur.com/iWVzG40.png https://imgur.com/2NLI6ur.png 17:49, lip 28, 2016 (UTC). OK. To chyba najbardziej komentowany artykuł na tematy inne niż temat artykułu :-) Viola tricolor (dyskusja) 18:08, lip 28, 2016 (UTC) :Chyba ten jest bardziej. Początkowo był tylko od DBGT. https://imgur.com/iWVzG40.png https://imgur.com/2NLI6ur.png 18:13, lip 28, 2016 (UTC). Pamiętam :-) Viola tricolor (dyskusja) 17:45, lip 29, 2016 (UTC) Oficjalny teledysk Czy ta piosenka ma oficjalny teledysk wydany przez zespół? Viola tricolor (dyskusja) 18:39, sie 1, 2016 (UTC) :Nie mam pojęcia, ale chyba nie. https://imgur.com/iWVzG40.png https://imgur.com/2NLI6ur.png 21:33, sie 1, 2016 (UTC). Dziękuję, jestem ciekawa, jak oni by to pokazali :-) Viola tricolor (dyskusja) 14:35, sie 2, 2016 (UTC)